Rin's Flowers
by BookGhoul
Summary: This story is told by eighteen year old Obito Uchiha who tells his story about the girl he loves and his new classmate Kakashi Hatake leading to the unforgettable event that changed his life. Before the event, Obito's goal is to tell Rin his feelings towards her and it's not going to be easy since new student Kakashi Hatake seems to be in the way of achieving his goal.


**Prologue**

Rin loves flowers. Oh, she always has. She and I go way back; back when we were five years old. I remember the first time that she and I met. We were back at the academy sitting across from each other at a small table. She and I were drawing and I all I can remember is I was complaining about my drawing of a dinosaur that wasn't coming out as perfect as hers.

" _Aw man!" Rin looks up from her drawing. "Are you okay, Obito?" She asks me with concern in her eyes. "Psh, yes!" As I adjusted the goggles that were on top of my head, Rin just stares at me and gave me a warm smile. "You don't have to lie to me Obito, we're friends, remember?"_

Ever since she said that Rin and I became closer. However, every time that I look back on that special day, I think that it's a bit silly on how she and I became friends. All she had to say was, _"You don't have to lie to me Obito, we're friends, remember?"_ for us to be friends. It was only the second week of school and sure she and I have been talking to each other here and there but I wouldn't necessarily call her my friend.

But it happened and now we're best friends. Holy shit,

I'm crushing on my best friend!

What is my name? My name is Obito Uchiha; I am seventeen years old. I'm actually uh turning eighteen in a few weeks though- not that you care anyways. I am currently living with my grandmother due from my parents being dead and I attend to this incredibly huge but yet annoying school Konoha High. Back to where I was talking about living with my grandmother because of my parents being dead:

After I was born, someone killed my mother right in front of our house. Till this day no one knows why the person did what they did to her. Heck, no one even knows who the killer is! The case was automatically dropped when not even one police officer could find one clue.

Everyone in Konoha thought that what the police force did wasn't fair but there was only a matter of time where everyone got over it and totally forgot about my mother's death. As for my dad who was a doctor, he became very depressed and was furious at the police for dropping my mother's death investigation. Dad then decided to look for clues himself and see if he can bring the killer to justice but unfortunately, one night, dad went to a bar, got totally wasted and then drove home.

Sad part is, he didn't go home that night. Because he was intoxicated, he gotten into a car crash and that was it.

No, I wasn't there to see or hear all these things happening to my parents. I was just an infant who stayed with my grandmother pretty much all the time right after my mother died. Grandmother told me all this and man I just couldn't believe it.

It sounded preposterous to me but yet sad. I was fourteen years old when my grandmother decided to tell me the truth about my parents' _whereabouts_.

" _Grandma?" "Hm?" I was sitting near the fireplace watching the fire dance as the light reflected and gleamed into my eyes. "When will my parents' return back from their journey?" Waiting for a response, I instead heard a soft sigh and right then I knew there was a story behind my parents' absence._

" _Obito, I am so sorry." She says, sniffling right afterwards. "Before I begin to tell you the tale of your parents, I want you to know that both, your mom and dad love you very much. They'll pretty much do anything for you but unfortunately they aren't here are they?" She paused._

 _I closed my eyes and just waited for what she was going to tell me next. Part of me knew that was she was going to tell me next wasn't going to be pleasant to hear. "Obito, your parents are dead."_

Right after she told me that, she went on and on about my parents. Telling me about how they were and what went down before and after their deaths.

Sad story but I'm glad that I had the courage to ask her about my parents and I'm glad that she told me the truth instead of lying.

If you asked me who are the two people that I love in my life, the answer would be my grandmother because she took care of me and of course Rin Nohara. The beautiful, intelligent, and also the girl next door. No, she doesn't live next door to me. Growing up, she's been there for me. She was there for me when I cried, when I was hurt, and most importantly, _alone_.

Truth is, I'm in love with her and I totally see myself with her in the future.

But unfortunately, heaven lost their angel but then took their angel back; all thanks to a new student.

* * *

 **A/N: No promises on updating this story every single day due to going to school and soon being at work. The main reason of why I even wrote this story in the first place is because 1. I love Naruto 2. This "sad" story idea has been in my head all Summer long and I didn't write it at the time because I had literally no motivation to write however, I do now obviously since I wrote this little prologue. Mainly, I want to share this story with you guys so please review and tell me what you think. 3. I want to become a better 'writer' so I'm writing this story so it can help me improve my writing skills. However, I'm going to need YOU guys help. Please feel free to leave a review or better yet just message me about any grammatical/spelling errors. With grammatical error, please tell me the sentence of what I put and then put "()" inside the parenthesis of what I should have said/put explaining.  
**

 **Don't you worry, I will update this story as long as people are leaving reviews. However, I just won't be updating every single day. I'd say I'll update every Saturdays' since I'm never busy on that day. Thank you xx**


End file.
